


To Make You Happy

by BlackMeetsRed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, but yeah, help me, i don't know what to tag, maybe this tag will be update later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMeetsRed/pseuds/BlackMeetsRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who don't know Dan Howell to be honest? One of the famous novel writer who lives in London. With his amazing ability to write romance novels, he brings his name to the top 10 writer in just a year. His novels are always in the best selling category in almost every bookstores. Aside from writing, he too loves photography. People adore his attempt to learn about photography professionally because Dan sometimes posts his progression on his social media accounts.<br/>But who really know Dan Howell to be honest? No one really knows his story. All they know is Dan ran from his home at age 19 and now he's successful. Nothing else. Dan always keeps distance with people..... Except PJ, his editor and best friend in a way.<br/>That, until Phil comes. But who's Phil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So Dan, what inspire you to write this book?"

It was really crowded. Cameras flashing here and there. Many people, mostly girls, sat on the chairs while holding the same books. They were focusing on what the guy - Dan - was going to say. It was a book signing event in one of the biggest bookstores in London. People had queued since the midnight just to get into the bookstore and meet the author of their books. Dan only smiled to them who were waving continuously at him.

"Well, most of the time I only think about what ifs," Dan said. "What if this happens, what if that happens. What would I do? Like, there's this scene where the girl only has less than 2 hours to make his crush cancelled the flight to other country. I spent a week for each character. Like, if I were the girl, would I really  stop him chasing his dream? Would I run to the airport? And if I could make it at time, what would I do? Cry and beg him to stay? Or say I would wait for him so he should go back? There were so many things I thought about. I don't want to just make a book and release it without me being satisfied by it."

"So most of them are what ifs," The interviewer said. Dan nodded and smiled. "But is there any real situation you put in your book?"

"Of course," Dan said. "Some people told me about their stories. About their lives. Their thoughts. They helped me to develop stronger character. I remember using PJ's traits as the base traits for my third novel's main character."

People laughed and looked at PJ who laughed too. PJ was Dan's one and only editor, he never let anyone to be Dan's editor beside him. He never did that to other writers, but once Dan sent his draft to PJ's publishing company - well, his father was the owner but still - PJ just didn't want to let go of Dan. His work, to be exact. The character that was mention was creative, energic, just a tiny bit of clumsiness, kind, and kinda crazy in a way - just like PJ. PJ remembered he laughed a lot while reading the draft for the first time.

"But Dan, you've been writing so many romance novels, are you sure you're not in a relationship?" Asked the interviewer. And to be honest, Dan didn't like it when they asked him that question. For him, it was unrelated. He could write without having any relationship. He thought he didn't need to be in love to write his novel. All he needed was everything but relationship and love. But of course Dan couldn't say that. He didn't want to make things awkward. So he only laughed a bit and shook his head.

"Yes, I am not right now."

\---

"That was nice, Dan," PJ said. "But seriously, I'll ask them to stop asking that question later."

Dan just smiled. "It's fine. It's what people like to know too right. How can Dan Howell write those romantic things without being in a relationship or in love? Well, I just can."

PJ nodded and suddenly there was a knock. He walked to the door and it was the pizzaman. Finally the pizza he had been waiting for came. He took the pizza boxes and paid them, closing the door after the exchange of 'thank you'. He put them on the table and not long after that Dan came out from his room with his horn jacket. PJ liked that jacket too but no, he wasn't going to have a matchy match outfits with Dan. He would just wear it on the other day, just not the same day with Dan. Dan opened the pizza box, took a slice and bit it, sitting on the nearest kitchen chair.

"How's Sophie?" Dan asked.

"She's fine," PJ said, taking a slice. "She asked me to invite you to a dinner. To celebrate the new book, she said." Dan just nodded and bit the pizza again. "And she hopes you hang out more. You've rejected our invitation 4 times this month and I know she's not happy about that." Dan chuckled and nodded.

"I'll come to the dinner, okay. Just tell me when and where."

"Good boy."

\---

The dinner with PJ and Sophie went well. The food was nice. The wine was nice. It was a fancy restaurant. Everything was good and Dan absolutely loved it. PJ and Sophie were the only people he wasn't tired of socializing with. Maybe Chris Kendall too, but Chris didn't live near him or PJ and was a busy man. Couldn't really help it. But then, there he was, alone in the street with his black jacket.

PJ and Sophie actually offered to bring Dan back to his apartment. But Dan refused and lied, saying he needed to buy something in the shop near the restaurant so he asked them to just go without him. Even after Sophie said he could still buy it and they could go together, Dan just refused it. And that was final, they knew it. So there Dan was, alone in the street at 1 a.m.

He just walked around and without him noticing, he was near the London Eye already. He sat on the bench and pulled out his phone. He played with it a little bit before he heard someone sat on the other end of the bench. He took a glanced to see a man who wore all white outfits. By all white it meant his tee shirt, pants, shoes, eveything was white. Dan thought his glancing wasn't noticed by the man. Oh boy, he was wrong.

"It's rude to glance at me like that, sir," The man said, ended with a small chuckle. "Do I look weird to you?" He asked.

"N-no," Dan stuttered. Great, what a good way to look cool. "Just, what are you doing here at 1 a.m.?" Dan asked, trying not to sound offensive in any way.

"I should ask you too. What are you doing here at 1 a.m.?" The man asked back without answering.

"No-Nothing," Dan answered. "Just walking around."

The man hummed and nodded his head. It was silent before the man suddenly asked, "Do you know that hippo's milk is pink?"

"Excuse me?"

"No, really," The man said, looking so excited. "It's pink in colour. I don't know if that tastes good or not, but it's pink."

 _What a weird guy_ , Dan thought. And suddenly it turned into an animal (not really) education time. The man kept spilling animal facts to Dan and eventhough he wasn't interest at all at first, he was now listening to it and reacted to some weird facts he got from the man. He didn't even know how many hours had passed but when he did, he was surprised. The sun was starting to rise.

"Oh my God, I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I have to go," Dan said, standing up from the bench. "I'm Dan Howell, by the way."

The man only nodded. "I know," he said and stood up too, waving his hand as Dan ran. But when Dan turned around to ask, "Hey, what's your-"

The man was gone.

\---

All Dan wanted was to go back to his apartment and sleep. And the book signing was even bigger than the last time. It was held in bigger place but crowded as hell. Dan didn't know if he could stay awake in the signing. He had to, he knew. And when it was over, Dan couldn't even function properly. He needed to sleep, or at least drink coffee. PJ actually offered to buy it for him but Dan said he needed a walk as well. Sitting for 3 hours on his not really comfortable chair wasn't the best thing could happen to him that day.

Luckily he found a coffee shop. And luckily, it was quiet, only 2 or 3 tables were occupied. The music was soft as well, so he was sure he could have a nice time there. He ordered the special drink of the day, and when he tried to find a seat, he noticed someone sitting in the corner alone with his laptop opened. That someone wore all white outfits again, like the last time he saw that man. When he realized, he was walking towards the that table and stopped really closed to it. He coughed a little, hoping the man would notice. He was about to make another fake cough when the man looked up and smiled, mildly surprised.

"Hello, Dan," The man said. "Please take a seat while I turn off my laptop."

"Am I bothering you or something?" Dan asked, but the man quickly shook his head and asked him to sit once again. Dan just sat on the chair opposite of the man, so they were facing each other. "So, animal facts man, what are you doing here?"

"Thanks for the nickname," The man said while chuckling. "I'm just learning to browse the internet. You know, technology."

"I know what internet is," Dan said, half smiling, pulling out his phone and put it on the table. The man took his cup and drank it. Dan only stared at the man, not really knowing what to do. When the man put the cup back, Dan glanced at the drink. Caramel macchiato. "Caramel macchiato? Really? I thought someone like you will drink something like black coffee or something."

"You're dead wrong, Dan," The man answered. "Do I look like 40s or something?" He asked, half wondering. And that made Dan flustered.

"N-no! I don't mean it like that!" Dan tried to answer. And trying so had to not look like a fool. He 100% failed. The man only laughed at that and Dan knew he was joking. Dan didn't know why but he felt like he would be the worst person ever if he ever offended this man. Even just a joke or accidental thing. He seriously didn't want to do that. And that was totally not Dan Howell, who never really thought about how people felt about his words - _not like people thought about their words_ , Dan thought.

Dan tried to find a topic when a message from PJ came and the phone screen lit. He quickly took it from the table and replied to PJ, saying he was enjoying coffee with someone and he should just go home and meet Sophie to watch movies or something. Netflix and chill would be nice, he added in his message. He put his phone on the table, forgot to lock the screen, showing a picture of Pikachu as his wallpaper.

"Pikachu? Really?" The man asked, chuckling. Dan's face looked red as he was embarrassed. Not everyone knew and should know that he, the best romance novel writer, loved Pokemon. He didn't say anything and the man laughed. "I love them too, don't worry. They're the best."

And Dan secretly sighed in relieved. They started to talk about Pokemon, which were their favorites, what if Pokemon were real, everything. The man told Dan that if he could meet Pikachu, he would hug him and never let go. And Dan swore, for a second he wished he was Pikachu. Something was definitely wrong with Dan. He blamed the lack of sleep.

"By the way," The man cut the topic and pulled out something from his backpack. It was Dan's newest book. "I actually wanted to join the book signing event today but I didn't know that I had to queue from the night before, so I couldn't get inside. If it's okay for you, could you sign this for me?"

Dan nodded and the man gave him a marker. "So you did know who I was last night," Dan said. He didn't know why but the fact the man knew who he was, Dan Howell the novel writer, made him felt disappointed.

"No, I just happened to go to bookstore this morning and saw your book in the best selling category," The man said. "The synosis was actually good so I bought it. The cashier said today was your book signing event. Sad I couldn't join."

Well, it meant the man wasn't only talking to him because he was a well-known writer, right? Then he saw Dan as just a normal human, right? That was something new. Because in his life, he was invisible when he had nothing, and when he had everything, people approached him. _How fake_ , Dan thought. But this man, he wasn't like that. And Dan never thought that small fact could boost his happiness. He smiled and put a big lovely sign on the first page, asking, "what's your name? I wanna write it here."

"Phil," The man said. "Phil Lester."


	2. Chapter 2

Dan was actually surprised with himself. He didn't know that knowing someone like Phil would make him felt so alive. The constant texting and phone calls made his day filled with laughter. Especially when Phil started talking about animals or Pokemon, it was really fun. And knowing Phil made him loved caramel macchiato, the drink they constantly bought when they went to coffee shops. As if that was the Dan and Phil drink.

So when Phil said he couldn't text much as usual as he was working in other country made him felt... Sad. He became lonely again, but he wasn't going to tell Phil about that. He had his pride.

"Okay, who is this guy?" PJ asked as he flopped next o Dan. The younger one looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" Dan asked.

"Don't play dumb with me," PJ said. "Do you think that I didn't notice it? For a few weeks you couldn't even leave your phone and constantly texting someone. And now you're here all sad and grumpy with no text. Who is that? Is this the same guy who drank coffee with you a few weeks ago? That made you left me going home alone?"

Dan laughed and nodded. "Yeah, it was him," Dan said. "But he's just a friend of mine."

"Whoa wait," PJ said. "Dan Howell acknowledges someone as his friend? Okay this is an emergency. We need pizza, coke, and Sophie-"

"Why Sophie?" Dan asked, confused.

"She's a girl," PJ said. "She might understand this thing better than the two of us."

\---

Dan couldn't sleep at all and he knew that would be bad since he had a book signing event the day after. He kept changing the TV channel, hoping to find something to watch but he just couldn't find anything nice. He sighed and turned off the TV. He glanced at the clock on his bedroom wall. 2 AM. That meant he only had 4 hours to try to sleep before PJ called him at 6 a.m. and he knew he would look like a zombie and PJ would definitely not like that. But what to do? Dan sighed again, playing his phone when suddenly it rang.

 _Mom_.

Should he answer it? Or should he pretend to sleep? But he chose to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"I heard you published another book," The voice said, not even bothered asking how Dan had been. "Seriously, when will you start a decent job?"

"Being a writer is the decent job I chose," Dan answered, not really liking this happened. It wasn't the first time his mom did that to him. Every time he published one, she would call and say things like that. But it didn't mean it didn't hurt. "And, why are you calling me at this hour?"

"I want you to comeback, Dan," She said after a few seconds of silence. "Comeback, get a job, have a girlfriend-"

"You know I'm not into girls," Dan cut her. "Mom, it's been 5 years. 5 years and we still argue about this? Please mom, stop this."

"You're just confused-"

"Confused? For 5 years? Really mom?" Dan asked, desperately. "I'm hanging up. I'm not coming back. Thanks for the call. The book is doing great, if you wanna know. I love you."

He hung up before his mom could say anything anymore. He knew his mom wouldn't call after that. She would just leave Dan, to feel bad about leaving and saying that to his family. At first it impacted Dan a lot, he thought about going back and just pretending to fit what his family wanted. But after year and years of the same old method, Dan didn't even feel bad anymore. He just fought for what he was. It wasn't a crime. Writing, photography, and being gay.

He was going to turn off his phone when it lit. He could see the notification of the new message. He couldn't really see who the sender was but he opened it anyway. It wasn't an unknown number after all.

' _Hi Dan. Oh my God, I heard you finished the book signing event today. Congratulations! Let's talk about it."_

It was Phil. Another new message arrived after that.

' _Just realize it is 2 am in London. Are you even awake Dan? I'm awake and bored so maybe we could talk if you are awake too._ '

Dan thought Phil was just playing with him when he said he would text Dan when he had the time to. Dan thought it wouldn't be possible because, who was Dan to Phil? But the fact that Phil really texted him made him felt happy. Like, Phil really wanted to talk to Dan even when they were in different countries. He quickly replied to Phil, hoping it could start a good and relaxing conversation.

' _Yes I'm awake. Can we just call? I think it's easier than texting.'_

Dan was staring at his phone screen and waited for the reply. He didn't know why he was so excited for a phone call with Phil - that if Phil wanted to. But when the reply didn't come in 10 minutes, Dan sighed and put down his phone. Maybe Phil thought he was a creep or weird guy who might ask Phil to say inappropriate things. But just when he turned off his table lamp, his phone lit. A new message.

' _Actually I'm still working now and definitely can't do that. Missed my voice much?'_

Dan snorted. He wasn't, and even if he was missing Phil somehow, he just wouldn't tell the older one. He quickly replied, saying that that would only happen in Phil's dream, and he sent it with a long rant about the book signing. They talked about the book signing and Phil pulled some (not so funny) jokes that still made Dan laughed. But when Phil asked how Dan felt at the moment, he almost talked about his mom's phone call. Almost. Because he quickly deleted it and said he was feeling better that Phil texted. He wasn't lying, he was glad that Phil texted him. He felt better for real, and Phil didn't have to know anything other than that. Or at least that was what Dan thought.

' _I need you to sleep. You have another book signing, right?_ '

' _Yes_ _,_ _but I can't really sleep. Wish you were here instead so I could sleep._ '

He was about to delete the last sentence when the fate was playing jokes on him. He accidentally pressed the send button. When he was about to cancel it, he got notification that the message was delivered. He groaned, thinking what kind of lie he should say to cover that. But too late as a new message from Phil came as he was arranging the new message saying he was just joking and it was just a prank.

' _Just close your eyes, and I'll be there. You'll sleep better, I promise._ '

And another one came.

' _Just close your eyes, don't open them whatever happen or what you feel happened. I'll be there so you can sleep. Goodnight Dan._ '

Dan didn't know what to do. Should he follow what Phil said? But it was ridiculous. But he knew he needed to sleep. And he realized that the conversation was over. So he sighed, put his phone on the lamp table as he laid on the bed. He pulled the cover up to his chin and closed his eyes. He imagined someone - he didn't know why it was Phil but he wasn't going to complain either - hugged him from behind and it really made him calm. And in no time, he was deep in his slumber.

What he didn't know that it was really Phil.

\---

"So, he'll arrive in London tonight, right?" PJ asked. Without even saying the name, Dan knew who PJ meant and he kinda regretted that he talked about Phil before because it meant PJ would just randomly ask about him anytime he wanted. But he nodded anyway. "Gonna pick him up from the airport?" PJ asked.

Ever since the texting started, which was a week ago, Dan kept asking when Phil would come back. And if he could pick him up at the airport. But the answer was always the same. "He needs to go to his office first so no," Dan said. PJ patted him on his back.

"Why don't you ask for another coffee date after that?" PJ asked.

"It wasn't a date, Peej" Dan denied. Even when he secretly wished it was. Secretly. No one needed to know about that. But his answer was welcomed with eyes roll from PJ.

Suddenly Dan's phone rang and he quickly took it and answered the phone. "Hello?" He said, trying to sound not too excited about Phil calling him.

"Hello Dan, I'm sorry if I wake you up since it's seven in the morning in London," Phil said.

"Nah, it's okay," Dan said. "I've woken up since an hour ago thanks to PJ," he continued while glancing at PJ which was answered with "yes you're welcome, Dan!" from PJ. Phil giggled at that. "What's up? Aren't you in your plane?" He asked.

"It got delayed but it's all okay now," Phil answered. "I just want to tell you when I take off so you won't be worried if I don't reply to the texts."

Dan blushed. He remembered he bombarded Phil's phone with texts because he didn't reply. He said the reasoning was because Dan felt really bored, when actually he was worried about Phil. And he secretly felt calmer when he was texting with Phil even when he didn't know why.

"I won't be, I promise," Dan said and giggled. "Just... Tell me when you're arrived, okay?" He said. Phil answered him with a hum and with that they said goodbyes.

Dan looked at PJ who was grinning at him. Dan groaned and PJ laughed. "What?! I didn't do anything! " PJ said, still laughing. "I know you will do something!" Dan said, face red.

"But Dan seriously, please hear me," PJ suddenly sounded so serious. "It might be the right time to open up. It might be the chance for you to feel even better about you and your world. He might change your world. In such a better way you couldn't believe it happened. Give it a shot."

Dan was silence. It was a long silence that PJ thought the conversation was over but finally Dan muttered softly, "and if he's not the one?"

"Then he must be so stupid to hurt you," PJ said and hugged Dan. Dan just let the older held him in his arms and thought about the words PJ said. He closed his eyes and asked himself...

Was he ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed since I wrote it with my phone. Still couldn't find fixed schedule to post the next chapter so please bear with me  
> Btw yes, if you're confused, then you read the fic right! Phil is 'amazing' in this story. Kkk  
> Please look forward for the next chapter ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever phanfic so I hope you'll like it. English is not my mother language so please bear with me and my mistakes >


End file.
